deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Zuko
Mario vs Zuko is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Mario from the eponymous videogame franchise of the same name and Zuko from'' Avatar: The Last Airbender''. Mario Zuko Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa mari.png|Red The Red Bird Description Nintendo vs Nickelodeon! The two most beloved fire manipulators are going to duke it out in an fiery duel, but one will get grilled, first, is Mario, the Italian plumber who throws fireballs at things, and next, is Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation, who will win, let's find out! Interlude (Cue:' Invader - Jim Johnston') Wiz: Water Boomstick: Earth Wiz: Fire Boomstick: Air Wiz: Long ago, the 4 nations lived together in harmony Boomstick: But it all changed when Mario, master of pyrokinesis and Defender of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Zuko, another master of pyrokinesis and Defender of the Fire Nation, fought to death, wait what? Wiz: Sorry if the introduction sucked, but today, the two pyros will fight to death in a fiery duel that will end with one of them grilled Boomstick: Will Mario get Zuk-owned, or Zuko will get Mari-owned? Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he is Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Mario (Cue Do The Mario) Wiz: We need no introduction on who this m- Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK? CHANGE THE MUSIC!! (Cue Staff Roll - New Super Mario Bros U.) Boomstick: There, much better Wiz: As I was talking, Mario is so popular that he doesn't even need any introduction at all, he is the most popular fictional character, alongside Boomstick's childhood Boomstick: Wanna come to my clubhouse? Wiz: Though Mario normally needs a Fire Flower to use pyrokinesis, Mario won't even use it on this battle, he will instead use natural pyrokinesis, like Zuko Boomstick: WAIT, WHAT? Wiz: Yeah, believe it not, Mario actually has natural pyrokinesis, it is called Firebrand Boomstick: Mario can use it to light torches and use it on battle to kick the asses of other enemies, some enemies can only be hurt by it. Wiz: Thus the Fire Flower won't be used. Boomstick: But other power-ups will be used, but the list is so fucking huge we will have it as text instead *Boomerang Mario: Using the Boomerang Flower, Mario dresses up like a Boomerang Bro and can summon a boomerang to defeat enemies, destroy projectiles, and collect items from a distance. He can only throw one boomerang at a time however, though *Cape Mario: Equipping a cape after using the Cape Feather, Mario can fly through the air, deflect projectiles, descend more slowly, dive bomb at an opponent, dive bomb at the ground to cause an earthquake, and spin around like a top to strike enemies with his cape. *Cat Mario: Using a Super Bell, Mario puts on a cat suit that allows him to run quickly on all fours and scale walls while clawing at opponents. *Cloud Mario: Using the Cloud Flower, Mario can jump higher while making cloud platforms and step over them. His power can be canceled out by water. *Flying Squirrel Mario: Using a Super Acorn, Mario dons a flying squirrel costume and can glide, stick to walls, spin jump higher, and give him a large mid-air boost upwards. *Gold Mario: Using the Gold Flower, Mario turns gold-skin while able to create and manipulate fireballs that turn those they hit into coins. *Ice Mario: Using the Ice Flower, Mario can create and manipulate iceballs. *Raccoon Mario: Using the Super Leaf, Mario can fly after reaching enough speed and hover downward, though a P-Wing will boost Mario's abilities to fly indefinitely. However, in the ending of Super Mario 3D Land, a regular Super Leaf gave Mario indefinite flight. *Bee Mario: Using a Bee Mushroom, Mario gains a bee-like outfit while able to temporarily fly, climb honeycombs and walk on flower petals and clouds. This form can be canceled by water. *Boo Mario: Using a Boo Mushroom, Mario can turn into a Boo with the same powers as the ghosts themselves. *Mega Mario: Using the Mega Mushroom, Mario can enlarge into an invincible obstacle-smashing giant for a short time. Mario is powerful enough to destroy entire levels by rampaging through them and instantly kill Bowser with a stomp. The time limit ranges from 25 seconds in games like Super Mario 3D World and New Super Mario Bros. DS to 2 minutes in games like Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *Propeller Mario: Using the Propeller Mushroom, Mario gains a propeller helmet that lets him fly upwards. He can spin downwards and attack like a drill at high speeds as well. *Rock Mario: Using a Rock Mushroom, Mario is encased in a boulder that allows him to crush enemies than himself. *Spring Mario: Using a Spring Mushroom, Mario is encased in a spring coil that allows him to jump even higher. *Bunny Mario: Putting on the Bunny Hood, Mario is able to run faster, jump higher, and flutter in midair. *Superball Mario: When Mario uses a Superball Flower, he gains the ability to shoot harmful bouncing superballs to attack enemies. *Frog Mario: Putting on the Frog Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively without needing to breathe. But Mario's movement on land is limited to jumping. *Hammer Mario: Putting on a Hammer Suit, Mario cans the powers of the Hammer Brothers with an infinite supply of hammers while able to create and manipulate fireballs. Mario's shell he gains in this form is actually fireproof. *Metal Mario: Putting on the Metal Cap, Mario become metal-skinned and nearly invincible. Upon his feats is withstanding strong winds, underwater currents. But while his speed is unaffected, the downside is that he can be injured by a fall and he can sink easily (Though Mario has used the latter as an advantage.) *Penguin Mario: Putting on the Penguin Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively, slide on his belly for faster travel when he is on ice, have better traction when on ice, and create and manipulate iceballs. *Shell Mario: Putting on the Blue Shell, Mario can swim fast, dodge attacks, and slide through enemies. *Tanooki Mario: Putting on a Tanooki Suit, Mario becomes a version of Raccoon Mario than can temporary transform into a stone statue. *Wing Mario: Putting on the Wing Cap, Mario can temporarily fly with a slow descent. *Star Mario: Through the use of a Super Star, Mario becomes enveloped in a flashing rainbow aura, giving him invulnerability, added speed, and enough power to one-shot basic enemies just by touching them. It can also be stacked on to other Power-Ups. It has a time limit of around 20 seconds however. *Rainbow Mario: The same as his Star Mario form, but gained through the use of a Rainbow Star Wiz: Mario was trained by the Jellyfish Sisters and the Fire God. Boomstick: Mario has other equipment such as F.L.U.U.D and Cappy, F.L.U.U.D can throw water while Cappy can Capture, get it? Capture?. Wiz: Don't forget the Ultra Hammer, the Ultra Hammer is one of the basic weapons in the Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga videogame. Boomstick: Totally not the Piko-Piko Hammer!! Wiz: The Ultra Hammer is a dangerous weapon which can break rocks, which are harder than a skull, as well as being used to attack enemies in battle, the Ultra Hammer is also capable of countering almost anything. Boomstick: Don't forget that he is a Star Child! Wiz: Star Children are one of the most powerful characters in the Mario-verse. Boomstick: He was raised up by Yoshis Wiz: What does that do with Mario's abilities? Oh well, Kamek once stated that Star Children have lots of energy, meaning Mario can be fatigued but in a long time after the fight, possibly even becoming fatigued after he manages to defeat Zuko. Boomstick: Mario is also capable of having great jumping abilities, and is strong as he smashes bricks constantly Wiz: Mario is also insanely fast, he managed to keep up with the Millennium Star, which is possibly faster than Sonic Boomstick: Sorry for making you lose back in 2011! Wiz: Mario also has a great stamina and has adapted to multiple jobs Boomstick: And now, his feats and disadvantages FEATS *Every time a new world destroying threat appears in an RPG, Mario always prevails. *Defeated Bowser frequently. **Normally rescues Princess Peach each time after defeating Bowser. *Has defeated literally thousands of different types of enemies. **Has defeated the entire Koopa Troop multiple times despite being significantly outnumbered. **Defeated an animate steak [7] *At least 100 occupations in his resume [8] **A professional athlete; dominating in tennis, golf, basketball, soccer, baseball, and more. *Defeated Dreamy Bowser *Defeated Culex *Lifted and kicked a castle *Has been casually smashing through brick blocks since the first Super Mario Bros. game *Threw a baseball faster than 999 mph. *Survived the explosion of a supernova *Swam out of a Black Hole *Can perceive tennis balls in slow motion *Can outrun lasers. *Knows about Sony *Can get flattened and still go DISADVANTAGES *Most Power-Ups can be lost after getting hit, though it is up to interpretation whether it takes one simple hit or a fatal hit for the Power-Ups to go away. *Invincibility Power-Ups have time limits. *Can only equip one badge at a time *Apparently is hostile if ever overshadowed by Luigi. *Some of Mario's statistics can be inconsistent, such as how he can struggle to break stone but later he can toss giant beasts like Bowser around with little to no effort...both in the same game *Not everything can be Captured by Cappy. Most bosses (including those about the same size as Mario) cannot be captured at all. Though considering it is a boss fight and many other creatures larger than Mario like T-Rex's can be captured, this could just be game mechanics. **Mario cannot Capture something that is already wearing a hat, though he has been able to knock them off with cap throws. **Cappy cannot hold larger transformations such as T-Rex's for long. *Got defeated by Bowser with only one finger once *Has been kidnapped by DK, Bowser and King Boo. *Despite rescuing Peach multiple times, has failed many times in preventing her capture in the first place. Boomstick: Don't mess with him, or you'll get Mari-owned! Mario: It's a me, Mario, Imma number-a-1! Zuko (Cue Opening - Avatar: The Last Airbender) Wiz: Being born into a royal family doesn't mean your life will be awesome. Boomstick: And that's what happens to Zuko Wiz: Despite being the son of the king of the Fire Nation, King Ozai, and also being the son of Queen Orsa, Zuko suffered an horrible childhood. Intermission Fight Results (Cue Jump Up, Super Star! if Mario wins) (Cue Bowser's Castle - Main Courtyard if Zuko wins) Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Mario Rooting and betting Zuko Rooting for Mario, betting on Zuko Rooting for Zuko, betting on Mario Trivia *The connection between Mario and Zuko is that they are both beloved red-wearing pyrokinesis users that are the defenders of the kingdom or nation they belong to (Mushroom Kingdom for Mario, Fire Nation for Zuko), and while both characters are heroes, Zuko used to be an anti-hero *This episode was made to conmemorate the reveal of more details of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as well to promote the release of Mario Tennis Aces. *Boomstick references Mickey Mouse in Mario's analysis. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music